Welcome to Reality
by RoseH99
Summary: High School can be a challenging experience for most students who suffer through it, and Zelda Harikan and her group of friends are no exception. Another High School AU that focuses on self identity, coming of age, and relationships.


BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

Hilda's hand flew out from under her comforter and smacked the snooze button on the alarm clock that was stationed on her nightstand. She groaned out in discomfort and rolled over to face the wall. Why couldn't summer last for a few more days? Hell, she'd settle for summer lasting a few more minutes. Hilda was an extreme night owl, which meant she accidentally stayed up until 2:00 am, leaving her with only five hours of sleep, one less than her minimum personal requirement. She kept her eyes shut as she pulled her blanket over her head. Just five more minutes…

A sharp knock on her bedroom door caused Hilda to groan for a second time that morning. She curled up under her cover, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Go away," Hilda moaned, refusing to open her eyes. Maybe if she fell back asleep, she wouldn't have to go to the first day of school.

"Hilda, it's time to get up," her twin, Zelda, called. She opened the door and flicked on the lights in Hilda's room. Hilda shot up in her bed and chucked her pillow across the room, smacking her sister in the face.

"I said go away!"

"And I said to go to sleep at a reasonable time last night. Looks like we're both bad listeners," Zelda smirked, throwing the pillow back at her twin. "Now get up. Tetra's already at school."

"What the fuck?" Hilda mumbled, slowly making her way out of bed. "It's seven. Why the hell is she already there?"

"Aryll's grandmother picked her up about fifteen minutes ago. The two of them wanted to look around the building early this morning so they wouldn't get lost looking for their classes. Now get dressed so we can go!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Hilda yawned, finally standing up. Zelda rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her, going back to her own room to get ready.

Zelda was already dressed for the most part, having picked a more feminine outfit for the day. She checked the weather on her phone and decided to tie up her hair in a ponytail since it was going to be hot later on. She pushed back the stray hairs with a gold headband and grabbed her pink converse before heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Can we stop and get breakfast on the way?" Hilda called from upstairs.

"I was going to eat here since I actually woke up early enough!" Zelda yelled back.

"Let me rephrase. Can we stop so I can get breakfast on the way?"

Zelda rolled her eyes and opened the kitchen cupboards. Nothing was jumping out at her that would pass as an acceptable breakfast. She sighed and shook her head.

"Fine!"

Hilda ran down the stairs and stuck her head in the kitchen.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Shut up and finish getting ready."

Hilda eyed the outfit Zelda was wearing and frowned. "You sure?"

Zelda stepped out of the kitchen and walked into the living room to sit down and put on her shoes. "Yes, I'm sure. I know how to dress myself, Hil."

"Do you at least have a change of clothes?" Hilda pressed. "Just in case? You never know for sure- "

"I have a good feeling about today," Zelda said, cutting her twin off.

"Yeah, well I don't," Hilda grumbled. She turned around and headed back upstairs. Zelda rolled her eyes and finished tying her shoes. She checked the time on her phone and stood up, grabbing her keys off of the table by the front door. Her backpack was sitting next to the table, so she grabbed that as well and flung it over her shoulders.

"Hilda, you have exactly one minute to get down here, otherwise I'm leaving without you!" Zelda warned.

Hilda ran back down the stairs with seven seconds to spare. She threw a small tote bag at Zelda and stuck her tongue out.

"I was doing you a favor. That should be a suitable change of clothes just in case you need them."

"I'll be fine, Hil," Zelda frowned, opening the front door. "But thank you anyway."

Hilda picked up her backpack from the floor and flung it over her right shoulder. "What else are sisters for?"

The twins exited the house and locked up before walking towards the small car parked in the driveway. Hilda stood next to the driver's side door and eyed Zelda excitedly.

"Can I drive?"

"Not your car," Zelda smirked. Hilda frowned and walked around to the back of the car to throw her backpack in the trunk. Zelda did the same thing before taking a seat behind the wheel. Hilda climbed into the passenger seat and pouted slightly.

"You want to chip in for insurance, then you can drive," Zelda shrugged, backing out of the driveway. "Until then, it's my car."

"Whatever," she grumbled. "We still picking up Link and Green?"

"Of course. However, we're going to need to think of a new plan starting tomorrow. My car can't seat both Tetra and Aryll on top of the four of us. We're a seat short."

"Why doesn't Link just get his own car?" Hilda asked. "I know the boy can drive."

"Money. He's trying to save up, but he's not quite there yet."

"Why don't we chip in and help him?"

"You know damn well he won't take our money," Zelda grumbled. She had this very same conversation with her boyfriend in the past. She knew Link's family sometimes struggled when it came to money, yet he wouldn't accept Zelda's rupees when she offered them. He still fought her on who paid for date nights occasionally!

Zelda parked outside of the Drosme family's house and honked her horn. Within a minute, the two brothers came outside and slid into the back seat of the car.

"Good morning, beautiful," Link greeted, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Zelda's cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Link," Hilda teased, sticking her tongue out at the boy.

"Wasn't talking to you, Hil," Link smirked, sitting back in his seat. Hilda gasped in fake horror at Link's sarcastic comment.

"How rude! All I ask for is a simple good morning from the people we pick up and lug around every day."

"Good morning, Hilda," Green sighed, rolling his eyes at Hilda's theatrics.

"See, Link?" she laughed. "Your baby brother has better manners than you do! I'm surprised Zelda hasn't dumped your ass for him yet!"

"Well if you love him so much, why don't you dump Ravio and date him instead?" Link argued, throwing an arm around his younger brother.

Green groaned and buried his face in his hands. "How did I get caught in the middle of this?"

"It's okay, Green," Zelda smiled as she pulled into the gas station. "We can leave them here and make them walk the rest of the way."

Hilda punched Zelda's arm while Link threw his arms around Zelda in an awkward back seat hug, begging her not to make them walk. Zelda ushered the two out of the car and demanded one of them bring her back a medium coffee if they wanted a ride the rest of the way to school. Green requested a tea and the two over dramatic passengers got out of the car and headed inside, arguing over who was going to pay for what.

"Hop up here, Green," Zelda said, patting the seat next to her. "We'll make them ride in the back together."

Green crawled up to the passenger seat and quickly locked the door out the fear that Hilda would come back and literally throw him out of the car.

"Are we still going out to eat after school?" Green asked as he fastened his seat belt.

"Duh," Zelda laughed. "I know I'm taking Hilda and Link, which most likely means that Ravio is going since Hilda will drag him along. Anyone from your grade coming for sure?"

"Blue and Red said yes for sure," he listed off. "Shadow and Vio normally come too- "

"Vio?" Zelda asked, cutting him off. "Thought Violet's only nickname was V? She decide to change it up?"

"Something like that," Green mumbled. "I think that's everyone from my grade that I talked to. Anyone else tagging along?"

"Well, if both Ravio and Shadow decide to go, my guess is that Dark will tag along as well. Hilda might invite Vaati, but then again, she might not, because she knows that we all don't get along with her extended friend group. I think that's it for now, but you know how it goes. Every year more people come than originally planned."

Hilda and Link exited the gas station with a bag of doughnuts and four drinks. Hilda's eyebrows raised in confusion at the sight of Green sitting in the front passenger seat, but she said nothing as she slid into the back next to Link.

"White chocolate mocha for the princess of the group," Link smirked, handing Zelda her coffee. "And a black mango tea for my lame ass brother who refuses to drink coffee."

"Coffee is disgusting and I refuse to put that shit in my body," Green said, taking a drink of his tea.

"Hey! You can never go wrong with a classic French vanilla cappuccino," Link argued.

"Ya'll got some pussy drinks," Hilda scoffed. "Straight black coffee."

"Bitter and cringe worthy. Sounds like your kind of drink, Hil," Zelda laughed, reversing out of the parking lot.

"Sounds like her personality," Link added quietly. However, due to the fact that Hilda was sitting right next to him, she still heard his comment and landed a decent punch on his arm.

"Zelda! Your sister is bullying me!" Link whined, leaning away from Hilda.

"Good."

Green laughed, almost spilling his tea and choking in the process.

"You two aren't helping!"

"Hilda, stop bullying my boyfriend," Zelda sighed as she parked the car. "His whining is annoying me."

"Fine," Hilda pouted. "I'll just go look for my own boyfriend to bully." She got out of the car and retrieved her backpack from the trunk of the car. "See you losers in third hour!"

"What do you have for first hour?" Link asked his brother, handing him a glazed doughnut.

"Algebra II with trig," Green groaned, taking a bite out of the doughnut.

"Maybe Violet will be there to help you out," Link suggested. "Didn't she sign up for that class too?"

"Vio doesn't have math until seventh hour," Green sighed. He walked alongside the couple towards the school building, hunching over slightly due to the weight of his backpack.

"Vio? She doesn't go by Violet anymore?"

Green shook his head quickly. "I'm gonna hurry to class. See you at lunch!" He sped off, separating from the couple and making a left once inside.

"Ready for AP Hylian III?" Zelda grinned, squeezing her boyfriend's hand as they walked. Link groaned in response.

"I still don't understand how I qualified to get in! I got a C second semester last year!"

"Yeah, but it was a high C," Zelda stated. "The teacher probably felt bad since you tried so hard in her class and signed the slip giving you permission anyway."

"Lucky me," Link said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What's your schedule look like?"  
"AP Hylian III, AP World History, Chemistry, lunch, orchestra, Gerudo I- "

"You waited until your junior year to take a language?" Link asked, cutting her off.

"I never had any room!" Zelda said, stopping at her locker. "Plus, Nabooru said that she'd help me out if I needed it." She threw her back of spare clothes in her locker before shutting the door and locking it back up. "Let's see, then I have Precalc, and I finish the day with PE."

"Do you have someone in each class?"

Zelda nodded as they continued towards first hour. "Yeah, my dad made sure of that. He called the principle over the summer and threatened to sue if I didn't have someone I trust in each class. I thought he went a little over board, but hey, I can't argue with the results."

"Remind me to never piss off your father," Link chuckled nervously. "Who's in your classes? Did you get to pick?"

"Yeah, we have first, third, and sixth hour together, as well as lunch, and Hilda's in my third, sixth, and seventh hour. Oh, and she has lunch with us all well."

"What about second, fourth, and fifth hour?"

"Second hour I have with Violet, or rather Vio, and Shadow. Your brother is in orchestra with me- "

"Traitor," Link scoffed, cutting her off.

"Shut up, bank geek," Zelda glared, nudging Link's arm. "As I was saying, Nabooru is in Gerudo I with me so she can get an easy A."

"Sounds like something Nabs would do," Link laughed, rolling his eyes.

The couple found their AP Hylian class and opened the door. The classroom was dark, the only sources of light being the windows and the different colored lamps scattered about. Instead of desks, there were tables that could seat two people at a time. Zelda and Link headed towards the back of the room where the teacher's desk was located and took a seat at the table closest to the windows. A handful of people that they recognized were already there, chatting amongst themselves. One of their friends, Midna, was sitting closer to the front, but grabbed her stuff and moved to the table in front of Link and Zelda after spotting them.

"Hey, Link, Zel," she grinned. Her bright red hair was free from her typical ponytail and was instead being covered by the traditional Twili veil. A few loose strands stuck out, but Midna didn't seem to care. She normally went without the veil, but for some reason, she opted to wear it today.

"Hey, Midna," Link smiled, standing up to hug her.

"Good morning, Midna," Zelda greeted, standing up for a hug as well. The trio sat back down and Midna leaned her elbows on Zelda and Link's table.

"You guys still doing that get together after school?" Midna asked.

"Of course!"

"You plan on tagging along?" Zelda asked, leaning forward to rest her arms on the table as well.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "If Zant isn't being a dick and actually lets me use the damn car I should be able to go."

"I can give you a ride," Zelda offered.

"Thanks, Princess," Midna winked. That had been her nickname for Zelda ever since they met freshman year. As much as Zelda tried to protest it, Midna refused to budge, saying that it fit since she was a descendent of the royal family anyway.

"Will you have enough room in your car?" Link asked. "Don't forget, Tetra and Aryll get to come this year."

"Well, if Green rides with Blue and Red, Hilda can ride with Ravio, Shadow, Violet, and most likely Dark, and then that leaves me, you, Midna, and the two girls."

"Blue got his license?" Link asked.

"Yeah, like a month ago," Zelda laughed. "Where have you been? Isn't Blue one of Green's best friends?"

"Doesn't mean I pay attention to every last detail of his life."

"Honestly Zel, when does Link pay attention to anything?" Midna laughed, slapping Link's arm in a joking manner.

The final bell rang and a handful of students scrambled to get to their seats. Since Zelda was in all advance classes, she typically managed to avoid certain idiots being in her classes, but there were still people like Groose and Vaati who managed to find their way into said advance classes. Granted, Vaati was intelligent, he just hung out with the wrong crowd.

"Alright class," the teacher addressed as she stepped in from the hallway. "My name is Ms. Vessman. When I call your name, please raise your hand and say here. Also, if you go by a nickname, please let me know. Groose Blaylock?"

"Right here," Groose smirked, raising his hand. Zelda and Link both let out a sigh of relief, thankful that he was seated at the very front of the room, far away from them.

"Henry Brogna?"

"Here!" A white-haired boy giggled from the middle of the room.

"Ilia Casseli?"

"Here, Mrs. Vessman!" Ilia responded, sticking her hand straight up in the air.

"Oh shit, she's in here too?" Link whispered, lowering his head slightly in an attempt to hide from the girl.

"Link Drosme?"

"So much for hiding," Zelda giggled under her breath.

"Here," Link sighed, slightly raising his hand.

"I thought you and Ilia were friends?" Midna asked, glancing back at the girl seated next to Groose.

Link shook his head. "Not since Zelda and I got together."

"I think her exact words were 'You chose the tranny bitch over me?'" Zelda scoffed. "Bitch doesn't even know her terminology. If she wants to insult me, she could at least use the right words."

"Gods, Zel," Midna laughed quietly. "You don't let anything bother you, do you?"

"If I let people know that their words affect me, then they'll continue to do it. If I act like I don't care, then eventually they'll stop. I just have to remind myself that."

"Zelda Harikan?"

"Present!" Zelda called, raising her hand.

"You mind teaching me how to ignore people on the same level that you do?" Midna joked. "I wish I could ignore Zant and his gang every time they're over at the house."

"Midna Light?"

"Present!"

"Midna… Zant's younger sister?" Ms. Vessman asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

Midna rolled her eyes. "Here we go again," she sighed under her breath before nodding. "Yes, Zant's my older brother."

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Ms. Light," Ms. Vessman warned before continuing with the attendance.

"Every fucking year in every fucking class," Midna growled under her breath.

"Must suck having an older sibling," Link said, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"No, it sucks having Zant as my older sibling," Midna corrected. "He dicks around in every fucking class, so the teachers immediately assume I'm just like him and therefore they don't trust me."

"Good thing you're a good student," Zelda smiled. "Just show them that you're nothing like your brother by getting higher grades."

"Alright class," Ms. Vessman called to attention, having finished taking attendance. "I'm going to go enter this into the computer. You may talk amongst yourselves," she offered before heading back to her desk.

"I'll be right back," Zelda whispered. Link squeezed her hand in comfort before letting her stand up. She took a deep breath and walked over to Ms. Vessman's desk. She had never asked this of a teacher face-to-face, so she didn't know how exactly this conversation was going to play out.

"Ms. Vessman?" Zelda asked, keeping her voice low. The rest of the class was already talking pretty loudly, but she still didn't want to risk being overheard in case the conversation took a turn for the worst.

"Yes?"

"Um… May I please make a request regarding another name I occasionally go by?"

Ms. Vessman chuckled and grabbed her attendance paper. "Why didn't you say so when I was taking attendance? I always try and use the nicknames students give me."

"Well, this isn't exactly a nickname…" Zelda said hesitantly. "You see, I identify as genderfluid, meaning that some days I use female pronouns, and other days I use male pronouns. I was hoping that on the days I use male pronouns that you could address me with such pronouns, as well as call me Sheik?"

"Alright!" Ms. Vessman smiled, making a note on her attendance sheet.

"R-really?"

"It's my job as an educator to make sure you feel comfortable in the learning environment. If I slip up, please let me know. Is there a way for me to know ahead of time what you wish to go by before I accidentally slip up and use the wrong name in class, or will you just tell me each day?" Ms. Vessman asked.

Zelda paused, not expecting such a positive and accepting reaction. "Oh, um, I wear the traditional Sheikah cowl on days where I identify as male, but I can remind you too if you'd like."

"That would be helpful for the first couple weeks," Ms. Vessman nodded. "Do you have Sheikah blood? Sorry, I don't mean to pry, it's just your eyes are blue, so I assumed you were Hylian."

"Yes, my mother was a Sheikah. My twin sister was the only one to inherit her eyes."

"Do I have your sister in any of my classes?"

"Yes, I think she'll be in here next hour. Hilda Harikan," Zelda nodded.

"Alright. Well, thank you for telling me about yourself, and I will try and do my best to remember when to call you Sheik," Ms. Vessman smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Vessman," Zelda sighed in relief before heading back over to sit at her table.

"What'd she say?" Link asked, throwing his arm around Zelda the moment she sat down.

"She said she'd make a note to remember when to call me Sheik. She was… Shockingly accepting."  
"That's great!" Link cheered, hugging her tightly.

"Don't you wear the Sheikah cowl on your male days?" Midna asked. "Why don't you wear it all of the time?"

"Back in the day, men where the only ones required to wear it," Zelda explained. "It just feels right to wear it when I identify as a male."

"Speaking of traditional garb," Link said, turning towards Midna. "Since when did you start wearing the Twili veil? I thought you hated it?"

"Oh, this?" Midna asked, rubbing the black fabric between her fingers. "I only started wearing it regularly as few weeks ago. I don't always keep it on, but it makes my parents happy." She shrugged her shoulders. "Just makes my life a little easier to wear it when I can."

"Do the men have anything special they have to wear?" Link asked. "I never see Zant wearing anything different."

"Nope, just the women," Midna sighed. "It's bullshit."

"Then why- "

"Like I said," she interrupted Link. "It makes my life a little easier."

Zelda opened her mouth to say something in response, but paused when she stopped Ilia turned around, glaring daggers at the group. Zelda rolled her eyes at the display of childish behavior and turned her attention back to Link and Midna.

"If she has something to say, why doesn't she just come over here and say it?" Zelda hissed under her breath. Midna glanced back at Ilia before scoffing and turning back to Zelda.

"Ignore her. The bitch isn't worth your time or energy."

"I could talk to her," Link offered. "We use to be friends. Maybe she'd listen if I asked her to back off politely?"

"You could tell her to fuck off," Midna chuckled.

Zelda let out a small laugh, but shook her head in disagreement. "No, Midna's right. She isn't worth it."

"Wait, what was that?" the Twili girl asked, her eyes widening in shock. "Did… did you just say I was right? Could I please get that in writing? I need some evidence for my parents to show that I'm not a complete fuck up!" She laughed.

"Ms. Light," Ms. Vessman sighed. "I'm okay with profanity slipping out every now and then, but please tone it down a bit."

"Sorry, Ms. Vessman," she muttered, rolling her eyes. Link chuckled quietly, which resulted in Midna punching him in the arm. Link was getting ready to push her back, but was stopped by the bell ringing, which led to Midna jumping out of her seat and out of Link's range.

"See you love birds later!" She laughed, giving them a salute before exiting the classroom.

"Are you going to be okay next hour?" Link asked, grabbing Zelda's hand as they walked out of the class.

Zelda chuckled. "Yes, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry so much."

Link sighed and gave Zelda's hand a squeeze. "I would walk you to class, but I'm on the other side of the building."  
"Don't be late then," she smiled, letting go of his hand. "I'll see you in third hour!"

The couple went their separate ways with Zelda making her way up to the third floor where her AP World History class was located. She walked into the room and frowned at the layout. The desks were all kept separate, most likely meaning more independent work. Shadow and Violet were already there, engaged in a conversation towards the back of the room. Zelda blinked in surprise at the sight of Violet. Her long blond hair was cut very short, and despite it being hot outside, she still wore a purple hoodie. Shadow had his arm around her, eyes glazed over with concern. Zelda walked over and set her bag down at the desk next to Violet.

"Hey Shadow, Violet," she smiled, taking a seat.

Violet winced slightly before nodding once. "Hello, Zelda."

Shadow frowned, but said nothing, too focused on Violet.

"Is everything okay?" Zelda asked the pair. Something about the way they were acting felt off, and it was obvious that Violet was uncomfortable.

Shadow stared at Violet, as if waiting for her to grant him permission to speak. The bell rang and Violet bit her lip in contemplation over what to do.

"I'll explain at lunch," she whispered after giving it a moment of thought.

Zelda shot Shadow a look which he ignored, purposefully keeping his eyes on the teacher. The teacher began roll call without any introduction. Students responded accordingly when their name was called, but Violet just whispered a response and barely raised her hand. The teacher gave her an odd look, but shrugged it off. Shadow wasn't paying attention and had to be called on twice before answering. Zelda responded to her name without breaking her stare on Shadow.

"I have nothing planned for the first day, so you all can do whatever for the rest of the period," the teacher muttered, stepping over to his desk.

"I'll be right back," Zelda mumbled, standing up and walking towards the front of the room. The class had already began engaging in conversations, which Zelda was grateful for since it meant it was unlikely someone would overhear her request.

"Mr. Seagrave?" She asked, standing next to his desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes," Zelda nodded. "Um, I identify as genderfluid, and so I would like to request to be referred to as Sheik with he and him pronouns on certain days."

"Sorry, I just took attendance, who are you again?" He sighed, glancing at the attendance sheet.

"Zelda Harikan."

He scanned over the paper really quick before making a note next to her name. "How do I know when to call you Sheik?"

"I normally wear the Sheikah cowl on those days," Zelda explained.

Mr. Seagrave nodded. "Okay. I'll try and remember that."

"Thank you, Mr. Seagrave," she smiled before going back to her desk. Even though it was only the second hour of the first day, Zelda had a good feeling about this year.


End file.
